


My Car Broke Down

by Celestial_Mess1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Car Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, F/M, Fingerfucking, GingerRose Kink Weeks, Hitchhiking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear there's a happy ending, Maybe OOC, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Armitage Hux, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: Armitage was driving down an empty, dark, shadowy path when he sees a woman. Or was it a girl? As he gets closer he realizes it's Definitely a woman. A woman with a body he'd like to explore. When she ask for a ride to the nearest rest stop, what will he do? Will he leave her on the road or take her there? And how will she pay if she has no money?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: GingerRose Kink Weeks





	My Car Broke Down

**Author's Note:**

> It's Day 2 of #gingerrosekinkweek
> 
> DAY 2: Roleplay
> 
> I tried pushing myself to be a tad darker in this approach, but idk if it came off that way. Also I swear there's a happy ending.

Headlights flashed across a shadow encumbered winding road. The rainbow hue of a sunset played softly in the background. A four-cylinder BMW i8 whipped around the corner, the driver barely registering the drag in force. Sleek black exterior shined under barely functioning streetlamps. A man with flame red hair smirked, his black leather gloves squeaking as he shifted into fifth gear.

As the sun bid farewell to the trees, so did the leaves on the road. They crunched, quickly diving out the way of rubber demons here to destroy them. As the car coasted by the driver frowned. He adjusted the shades perched on the edge of his nose. With twilight upon him their use became obsolete, but he knew accidents happened sporadically.

Such was the case for his mother, at least that is what the cops told him when his good for nothing sperm donor showed up drunk off is ass. Armitage closed his eyes briefly, a deep sigh reverberating in the small space. Nothing like dear ol’ dad to brighten his mood, he thought darkly. The road stretched on, an arrow leading to no destination.

He wondered absentmindedly if Frost meant it when he said that there was a road less traveled. Quite honestly, every road traveled felt like one someone had previously blazed, Armitage was just a fill-in-the-blank. His grip on the wheel tightened. He needed to calm down. Dr. Holdo, his court ordered therapist encouraged him to try focusing on a singular thing when he felt his blood boil. Nervous energy spiking around him, he grabbed the first CD he came across shoving it into the player.

As the Dave Brubeck Quartet permeated his ears, Armitage took another slow breath. Then another one until all he could hear was the music. He hummed along to _Take Five_ , letting it wash over him. No one created composition quite like jazz musicians. Their flow and style were uttered in every piece; every instrument was arranged with precision. Armitage tapped his fingers in time with the saxophonist solo, content.

His car glided down the barren gravel, the shadows of nighttime descending upon him. He payed no mind as the lights gave way to darkness. In fact, he preferred it. Creatures of the night do have their witching hours. Glancing every so often, wondering when this road would end, Armitage spotted a woman. Or was it a girl? Her hand was stretched out, clearly trying to hitchhike. What was she doing out here this late? His curiosity got the better of him. He placed his foot on the brake, slowing down.

She was young, how young he was not sure. But her fearful face scratched at his soul to reach out and help. He grimaced. His conversations with Rey were influencing him to make better decisions. That could not be. Slowing to a stop, he threw his flashers on. The woman, definitely a woman, his mind supplied was tiny. Her deep black hair clung to her head as if she had been rained on. Speaking of rain, her all-white shirt was soaked through, appearing to be stuck to her body like a second skin. And what a skin it was! His eyes trailed the expanse of her exquisite figure.

Her tan body gave way to humongous breast only surpassed by the generous hips swaying over to his car. Armitage gulped, recalling his secret playlist entitled ‘Big Beautiful Women’ under his Pornhub account. Snapshots of women with long hair and heavy melons, fingering themselves to completion ran through his mind. A tingle of arousal began its descent to a familiar spot. This woman fit the bill and then some. Her beige shorts hugged thick thighs, the muscles moving and waving as she approached.

Armitage knew he could do this. He could pick up a hitchhiker. His reluctant therapist had encouraged him to try new things. He supposed wanting to fuck the embodiment of one of his fetish counts, right?

A knock at the window pushed his thoughts away as she peered in. Her shivering form was outlined by the reflection of his high beams, now turned on to help him see her clearly. He rolled down the window, enjoying the unwrapping of color his tinted mirrors could not display.

“Hi, ummmm, could you take me to the nearest rest stop?” the woman asked, her silvery voice dribbled in his ear. 

He nodded, smirking as he leaned across the car to unlock the traveler door. The woman jumped back a bit, her frightful eyes reminding him of a baby deer. Yes, he would enjoy defiling her.

Armitage leaned back in his seat letting one gloved hand bracket on the headrest of the passenger chair. He pushed his shades up into his hair. No need for them to get damaged during the festivities.

“Thank you.’ She gushed sliding into the seat. His eyes wandered to the dirt scuffing his deep red interior. ‘No one would stop to help me out.” He continued to watch the gap between his seat and her back, the shorts riding down to expose a flash of underwear.

“Hello, earth to stranger.” She called waving a hand in front of his face.

Armitage snapped his eyes back up at her. “I’m sorry. I’ve never met someone as’ his eyes wandered her baby face, the brown color practically disappearing behind her pupils ‘ravishing as you before.” He vibrated.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, blushing. “Oh, I….um. Thank you.” She muttered. Innocent, his mind supplied. And so incredibly sexy, he thought, running his gaze down her soaked body. He was curious how far that blush of hers traveled.

“You’re welcome.” He grinned, flashing his teeth. The woman shrunk back in her seat blushing again. She began to shiver. One point for the home team, Armitage thought to himself as he shifted out of first gear and took off.

The car lapsed in silence for a while, the woman nervously picking at her nails. Her peripheral glances were obvious as she tried to appear as if she was interested in the car. “So what’s an attractive woman like yourself doing out on a country road alone?” he inquired peeking over at her.

The jazz played softly in the background. Her startled eyes enlarged as she peered from her curtain of hair. “Oh, I……um…..my car.” Was all she said, picking at her nails again.

His eyes shifted distractingly to the movement. It was hard to make out in the flashing lights, but the nubs present on her fingers were caked in dirt. Armitage shifted into fifth gear watching the tiny mouse he caught as she squealed, holding onto the seatbelt for dear life. Her eyes closed, a small gasp departing juicy lips when he took a corner too fast. This was entirely too easy. Her little chirps were turning him on. He had not been driving for more than ten minutes.

“Too fast for you, doll?” he laughed taking another corner faster than he should.

She panted “I….um…”

“Umm?” he hummed, shifting down to third gear. She was playing with her fingernails again. Damn he hoped she was a screamer.

“Got a name, little one?” he asked one hand hovering above her thigh before she shifted in the seat. Her bright scared eyes caused blood to pump further south.

A conquest like this should be savored. Bet she’s a virgin, his cock inputted, rising slightly to gain the attention of their new friend.

His car slowed to a crawl, pulling into a long-abandoned parking lot. Seemed to be a family dollar or one of those other cheap places, Armitage detested. He pulled into a spot, cutting the engine. Turning to her quivering figure his eyes roamed her shaking breast.

“Rose. My name is Rose.” She muttered looking everywhere but at him.”

Armitage smiled. “See now was that so hard? Rose?” he asked unbuckling his seatbelt.

Rose quickly unbuckled hers as well. Her frantic eyes searched around, the only light source a giant lamp meant to see burglars at night.

“Now, what does a girl like you, _dressed_ the way that you are, doing out here late at night?” he purred, his hand coming to rest on her exposed thighs. He could feel her little shivers.

Armitage contemplated grabbing his phone. She would be great material to savor in another time. No, he would wait till she was full of his cum, her mouth stained red from sucking his dick then he’d snap photos. The vivid images playing in his mind created a dull throbbing below. He wanted Rose.

His face must have betrayed his thoughts as her small hands quickly flew to the car latch trying to open the door. Armitage rolled his eyes, hitting the master lock button on his door. “Now, I’ll ask again. Why are you dressed like that this late at night?”

Her bottom lip quivers as a whimper runs out. Yes, he was going to have fun with her. “Answer me Rose.’ One hand drew circles on her knee ‘or I’ll force an answer.” He sweetly stated.

“No!’ she whispered ‘I-I-I don’t know what you mean.”

Armitage leaned past his armrest. “I think you do little one. I think you do.” He hummed, his eyes never leaving hers.

In the light he could see the outline of her pink bra, the lace doing nothing to hide the erection of her nipples. “Cold?” he quirked an eye, grinning as she tried to curl into herself against his door. She peaked out from her fortress, shaking that delicate raven hair. He salivated at the thought of running his hands through it, yanking it back as he left bite marks along her skin.

She shivered again. “Please, please mister. I just need a ride to the nearest stop. I….I can get you cash there.” She pleaded.

Armitage licked his lips. “Oh no, Rose. I require payment before then.”

Her whimper of pain went straight to his balls as she tried pushing at his hand on her knee. “Please, I beg you. Stop this. I-” her startled gasp was one Armitage planned to play on repeat as he cupped her calf bringing her close to him.

She twisted, his pretty little Rose but they both knew she had no place to go. Her nails had no grip on his red leather interior as he pulled her to him. She lay like a feast in his passenger seat. Her ass was half on the console, the other perching precariously on the seat. Both legs were tantalizingly spread apart his gear shift in the way. Yes! He could imagine a much nicer, thicker piece of equipment to brush against her womanhood. With her head resting on the seat, her hair falling everywhere, Armitage felt he had been sent a gift from god. This woman was delectable, and he hadn’t even had a taste.

Her wild eyes were watching his every move in panic. Her heavy breathing just displayed more of her hard nipples as they teased him with their movements. His penis tapped at his pants wanting its turn to play. Not, now! He thought aggressively. Now, he wanted to unwrap his new gift. “Here, give me your hand.” He demanded.

She pressed the digit to her breast, the supple flesh protruding out more. Armitage bit back a groan, if only she could see how tempting she was. “I said, give me your hand!” he sneered, grabbing her left hand as he jerked her up.

She tried pulling back from him but his grip on her calf remained firm. “Nhnhkgh, let Go Of Me!” she screeched, struggling against him. It was cute but futile in her efforts.

He yanked on her arm sending her flying forward, her stomach pressed into his gear shift. “Here, feel this.” He stated, dragging her relenting hand under the waistband of his pants.

Her muttered snivels began then as she tried to pull away. The feeling of her tiny hands recklessly swiping his erection through his boxers combined with her free-falling tears was music to Armitage ears.

His grip tightened as she tried extracting her hand again. “Feel how hard I am for you. How much you make me want to shove my cock inside that tight little wet mouth of yours.” His other hand released her calf, trailing up to cup an ass cheek. His hands sunk in like she was made for him.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as a groan came out. “UMMMMMM, Rose. You make me so HARD.”

Her open wailing spurred him as his other hand went to cup her ass, pulling her into his lap. Her hand wiggled out of his pants, the lost of such warmth caused Armitage to growl. “Did I say you could remove your hand?”

“You’re......you’re a monster.” She spit out between hiccups of water. She tried to push at him, her small punches causing him to laugh. With both hands on her ass he squeezed, pushing himself up into her.

She whimpered again, sniffling this time. “Go ahead, doll. Tell me how much you hate me. How much I’m a monster.” He panted, kissing along her neck.

The open soft wet sounds filling his car pushed him on. “Ooooooo, doll, You taste so good.” Her little scratches hit his head, his scalp as she thrashed above him. She was his angel in dark.

One hand traveled under her shirt. She sniffled, stopping. Her hands panicked, scrambling to move his hand running up her flesh. She was a squirmer. “STOP THAT!” Armitage yelled, snatching one of her hands away. The other just tugged at his wrist.

“You’re making this difficult for both of us, Rose. This could be easier,’ his hand squeezed a sinuous breast. ‘but you’re so testy.” He gritted out; her hand still pressed at his wrist. The harder she fought, the more he squeezed her breast.

Her wail turned into a moan, the fallen halo of hair flying everywhere. She was a sight. “See, there you go. Now you’re getting into it.” He panted, licking away her tears along her face.

Her hiccuping continued as he pushed the bra strap aside. Her breath caught in her throat when his nails circled a nipple. The hard bud was sensitive as she shuddered. Her tears began again. “Please, please. Don’t.” Her terrified whisper went straight to his cock.

“Don’t what, Rose?’ he huffed against her jaw chasing the salty kisses along there. A hand pinched her nipple ‘don’t touch you here?”

“Ngghuhgg.” Was her gurgled respond her hands moving to stop him.

“Or here?” he asked, his hand releasing hers to sneak under her waistband.

“NO!” Her fervent weeping started once more. The salty tears spurred him on. He humped against the reluctant woman, the hitch in her jeans teasing his head until the beginnings of pre-cum began to leak.

His hands ran deeper inside her shorts, the flabby skin gave way to cotton. He quirked an eyebrow at his girl. So, she wore cotton underwear. The image of her sprayed out with both legs around his hips as she gyrates and bawls, only wearing underwear. Well……his cock was straining to get out and play. But he wondered what she would look like coming undone first. Then he would fill her with his cum.

His fingers pushed past the underwear, surprised to feel course hair there. And she wasn’t shaven. His mouth watered. Maybe he couldn’t wait that long. His middle finger moved down to her clit, the choked wheeze she made mixed becoming shivers of pleasure.

“That’s right Rose.” He stated smiling wickedly up at her. Her tear stain face was warbling as he pushed her against his steering wheel. A finger forced its way into her entrance, already wet at the opening.

“Oh, so you are enjoying yourself. Well just for being a good girl, how about one more?” he asked shoving another finger in her. He scissors for a while, watching as her cries of anguish turned into passion. Before long she stopped clawing at him, her hands encompassing his to direct.

“I-unughghg- I……..Please” was her trill response as he lazily gave in to his beauty. His thumb grazed her clit, running over it in long precision strokes. His middle and index finger pumped away as she arched her back. She was close. The smell of a summer breeze with undertones of metallic filled the car as squelching noises accompanied it.

“I……..NGUHU…..CAN’T…..NEED TO…. FASTER” she wheezed gripping the back of his steering wheel. Armitage began pulling at the nipple he had shown less attention to. His mouth went to cover the other one through her shirt. He sucked; the cotton of the shirt invades his mouth. He let his tongue lap across the nub, delighted to hear his little deer was coming undone.

“I- I’M COMING!!” She exclaimed, a fountain of gush dripped on Armitage right hand as he pulled it away, satisfied to see her flustered face.

She buried her face in her hands. “No, no, no, no.” she groaned.

Armitage smirked, his Rose was having a conflict. No matter. She was sated, but he was left with a hard on and that would not do. Pushing the seat back, he flexed up at his doll. Her red rimmed eyes glared at him. “WHAT?!” she yelled.

His hands went to his pants. “You gotta move a tad Rose or we’ll never get to the main event.”

“Gladly.” She defiantly stated trying to swing a leg across his torso and leave.

“Ah, ah uh.” He tutted. “Not what I meant, but I like the effort.” He grinned, widening his legs to trap hers between him and the car panels.

“See Rose. I think you and I aren’t done yet. I haven’t gotten my payment and you haven’t gotten to your rest stop.” She tried wiggling away.

“That won’t help.” He laughed, finally getting his pants and boxer down far enough. Rose gulped at seeing his erection, the needle fixturing itself to his stomach.

“Yes, yes I know. I’m impressive. Now you.” He darkly answers, both hands going to yank her shorts down. She began thrashing again. Panicked pants elevated, trying to get him off of her. This was becoming tiring. He needed a sedative, then this would be easier.

Pushing her to the edge of his knees he avoided any major blows from her hits as he pushed her shorts and underwear down. She was not shaved. The thatch of hair that greeted him was swimming in her juices. Her hand hovered over. “Hey! Don’t look!”

He rolled his eyes prying apart her hands. With his belt he tied them both to the steering wheel. Her valiant efforts were for naught as he began to push up her shirt. “HEY YOU CAN’T-” a tremble of a lower lip. She was going to cry again. Good. He was losing some of his flaccidity with the tediousness of it all.

His hands are on her hips again. “Up you go, princess.” He purrs, lining himself up.

“No, No, I won’t-” her tight walls clench around him as she sinks further down.

“Damn, you’re tight. Ever fucked a man before?” he grunted thrusting to make sure she was in to the hilt.

“Yes.’ She’s crying in earnest now ‘my boyfriend.”

“Lucky boyfriend.” He comments, shoving into her. She sobs, her body bouncing on its own. After a while, the suction is just hers alone from hilt to head as she moves up and down his body. She’s a beauty. He thinks that he might keep her at this point. Anytime he has a hard day, she could be a perfect toy to debauch until he is sated.

Her raven hair and red rimmed eyes in only a pink collar. He does have the extra room where he can feed her dinners as she bounces on his lap. Afterwards he can lick anything she missed off that delicious body. His cock strained, heavy juices pumping as his balls throb. “Bounce on my cock, doll. Make me cum!” he clenched out lifting her shirt to suckle at those brown orbs.

“OOOOOO ARMITAGE!” She moaned, completely enraptured in their fucking. One hand drifted to her clit, playing small circles over and over.

“AHHHHHHH!” he cried as her walls tighten around him. His load burst out if him, her silent moan the only acknowledgement that she felt it. He continues to play with her clit. Listening to the little whines she lets out until they turn into sighs of passion. Armitage smacks Rose ass.

She yelps. “Congratulations, little deer. You just found your new home.”

A quivering lip. If he wasn’t already softening inside her, he’d take her again. “No more of that crying. You understand. You’re mine now. You’ll be on your knees every day at the door waiting for me, you’ll only wear a collar, and most importantly you’ll cum when I say you do.” He growled, pulling out of her. A mixture of their fluids ran on his legs as she whimpered from the loss.

“Don’t worry.’ He chortled untying his new prize ‘I’ll give you more when we get to the house. Our house. Now get dressed……cumdumpster.” He added for good measure.

His eyes watched as she scooted to the passenger seat, her vaginal walls shining with his seamen. Yes. He wanted her like this always. At his beck and call. His new cumdumpster.

Armitage leaned the seat forward, adjusting his pants as he threw his over to the woman. She was flexing her wrist. “We didn’t agree on you being so rough.” She complained.

He chuckled. “I didn’t think you would cry as hard as you did.”

Rose rolled her eyes, checking her appearance in the passenger mirror. “Yeah, well. Rey’s a good teacher.”

“Ugh, don’t tell me she does this with Solo.”

Rose giggled. “Fine, then I won’t tell you.”

Hux groaned resting his forehead against the wheel. It still smelt like her. “Now I’ll never get that image out of my mind.”

She giggled again, reaching in the back for the Clorox wipes she stashed there earlier. “Hey,’ he grabbed her hand. Her beautiful brown eyes softened. ‘was that alright?”

She grinned leaning over to kiss him. “It was better than alright. It was the best anniversary gift yet.”

“Yeah?” he asked

“Yes.” She smiled into the kiss.

“Happy third anniversary Mrs. Hux.”

“Happy third anniversary Mr. Tico.” She beamed. “Now, let’s get out of here. I am starving and you owe me dinner. Oooo! While we’re there we can think of next years roleplay. I say you get stranded next year, and I’ll be the one to find you and…….”

Armitage kissed the back of his wife’s hand before shifting out of first gear and hitting the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos let me know if you liked it.....or hated it. Lol either way, I'd like to hear from you :)  
> *  
> *  
> And If you are a guest feel free to leave a comment so I can thank you personally!


End file.
